As I sit on this gargoyle
by alexclement
Summary: As Adrianna sits on the gargoyle, as Vinnie weeps over her aunt, as Mel takes too long to apply makeup, as David sneaks off somewhere... The wonders here are who is lying and who isn't. Well, somebody told me... Next chapter to be submitted soon


Adrianna stood outside the boarding school, in a knit corduroy jacket, under which was a top made of a huge scarf, all sewn together (made by her, the amateur designer, she liked to call herself), jeans, black ankle boots and a black hat

Adrianna stood outside the boarding school, in a knit corduroy jacket, under which was a top made of a huge scarf, all sewn together (made by her, the amateur designer, she liked to call herself), jeans, black ankle boots and a black hat. Her long gold hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, waiting for Mel.

'Where is she?' she hissed in an undertone to herself. She crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip, shivering.

'Adrianna!' a voice called from behind her. She peered out, to see through the misty rain, and saw a black and white haired girl, wearing jeans and a long yellow jacket.

'Huh?' Adrianna said, puzzled. She squinted as the girl came closer. Her jaw dropped, 'Vinnie?'

'Yes, it's Vinnie!' exclaimed the usually red-haired Vinnie, hugging Adrianna. 'Must be cold now, after spending so long in California.'

Adrianna had just been in California for some of the Christmas holidays, with her Grandparents. She'd been living in California two years previous, until her parents decided that moving to Ontario would be best, since they were, after all, from there themselves. She'd been born here, in Ontario, and moved to California at four.

'Tell me about it.' Replied Adrianna, but then remembered Vinnie's weird hair color, 'what's with your _hair_?'

Vinnie pushed her hair off her neck and shook it out, 'I had it dyed, for the dance party last week. You know, the one you missed. Is it ratty?'

'Um… Sort of.'

'I'm gonna' go wash it out. I might manage, I might not.' Vinnie giggled, adjusting the yellow belt on her jacket.

'Wait, wait! If you see Mel, tell her I'm waiting for her.'

Adrianna watched as a yellow, black and white figure rushed away, into the school.

'Adrianna,' said another voice from behind her.

'I thought you were – she began, but turned to see her friend, David.

'Why are you standing out in the rain?' David asked in a bored voice. He was wearing a blue polo t-shirt.

'I'm waiting for Mel. She's supposed to be meeting me here. We're going for pizza.'

'Mel's still in her dorm, I think. Probably applying makeup.' Said David, laughing dryly.

Adrianna waved him away. He smiled and shook his head disapprovingly as he turned and walked away.

Adrianna eventually sat down on one of the stone gargoyles near the parking lot. She pulled the wet material visor of her hat from the side to over her face, to keep the rain off her makeup, which she was worried was running. She looked around the board (which is what all the students called the school and its property), searching in her denim over-shoulder bag for chap-stick.

''Bye, Adri.' Said a voice. Vinnie. Adrianna turned quickly and saw a red-haired Vinnie.

She had her hair in a high messy bun, with hair falling out to reach her shoulders. A dress was down to her knees. It straps that went around her neck, so that no chest was seen, and a belt with a silver buckle was wrapped around her thin waist. It was a deep purple with black flowers sprinkled all over it and black lace wrapped around the bottom. She was wearing black high heels and, on top of it all, a much too large leather jacket.

'Wha – Adrianna began, seeing Vinnie's shocking change of clothing.

'I'm going to a funeral.' Said Vinnie, putting her hand half-way in the air and then letting it drop.

'Who died?'

'My aunt Jacqui died.'

'How?' Adrianna didn't even feel like she was pushing her luck a bit with the information.

'Leukaemia.'

'Oh, cancer. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, for god's sakes.' Exclaimed Adrianna. I could've designed you jewelry, she thought.

Vinnie shrugged, 'my mom's devastated. I mean, it was her sister! I'm going to the funeral, and then the burial, and then a little party thing at my uncle's place. Oh, and then Mom, Granny, Aunt Sue and I are spending a week or two at Francesca Beach.'

Francesca Beach was a completely deserted beach, surrounded by cliffs of trees. There were a few old beach-houses around it, but most weren't occupied.

'That place is awfully gloomy. It's always raining and the beach is always so… _grey_.' Adrianna told her.

Vinnie shrugged again and sat on a gargoyle, 'I hate this dress and that's all I have to say.'

Adrianna thought she could hear faint sobbing noises. Was Adrianna the only NORMAL one? Vinnie and her family problems, Mel and her boyfriend problems, Crystal and her friend problems… But then, she felt she needed a problem to have emotions… She wanted emotions. She wanted attention like they got… Was this being greedy or selfish or being an attention seeker?


End file.
